Respiratory diseases remain a major cause of death and disability. Training in respiratory biology will prepare young investigators for careers directed at eliminating these major causes of morbidity and mortality. This program provides intensive research training for physicians or Ph.D.s to prepare for careers as independent investigators. Over the past funding period, we have utilized the strong combined research training expertise of the Mayo Clinic Rochester, MN and Mayo Clinic Scottsdale, AZ. Dr. Andrew H. Limper, director of the Thoracic Research Unit at Mayo Rochester, will continue as program director, while Dr. James J. Lee, director of asthma research and the transgenic program at the Johnson Research Center at Mayo Scottsdale, will act as co-director. This training program arises as a natural extension of our integrated research and administrative structure. Well-developed and competitively funded research teams are present at both campuses. Faculty members hold academic appointments in the Departments of Medicine, Biochemistry/Molecular Biology, Immunology, and Physiology. Utilizing our satellite-based communication, major conferences are teleconferenced between campuses. In addition, faculty routinely travel between sites for educational, scientific, and administrative duties. Immediate communication occurs via our integrated paging and telephone systems, video links, and electronic mail. Dr. Limper and the Mayo Graduate School have considerable experience in supervising trainees as they train between Mayo sites. We propose 18 senior and 6 associate faculty members, with the research faculty being divided between the sites. Available research topics range from the biology of host defense and pulmonary infections, asthma and obstructive lung disease, extracellular matrix and lung fibrosis, the molecular basis of cystic fibrosis, transgenic animal models of disease, lung inflammation, cellular biomechanics, and protease and lipid biochemistry. We propose outstanding research opportunities for four trainee positions per year. Qualified candidates with M.D., Ph.D., or M.D., Ph.D. backgrounds are considered. We have already had significant success in the recruitment of under-represented minorities and will continue these efforts. Candidate are committed to a minimum of two, but preferably three or more years of full time research. A wide range of didactic courses is available to complement the intensive laboratory experience.